The Hartford Elite
by Asma20
Summary: Chloe Hayden and Rory Gilmore have always been close since they were ey are cousins. Chloe is older by a year and has come back to Yale after a yearlong break with some news. How will Rory react to the girl she thought of as a big sister marrying someone from society. How will she feel once she finds out that Chloe has kept more than her relationship with Logan a secret. S5
1. First Day

Chapter 1 - First Day

/ Chloe is unpacking in her new dorm at Berkeley and is awaiting the arrival of her best friend and room-mate Stephanie Vanderbilt. But whilst she is unpacking her phone starts running she picks it up and see's Aunt Lorelai on the caller ID and smiles and answer it.

Chloe: Hello Chloe's house of horrors. How may I direct your call?

Lorelai: Are you hiring?

Chloe: No sorry ma'am we aren't but you can leave your name and send your resume to us if you want?

Lorelai: Uh games over niece of mine.

Chloe: Why aunt lo?

Lorelai: You called me Ma'am. I'm not old enough to be a ma'am. I can still bore children. My eggs are still viable.

Chloe: Eww, too much information Auntie Lore. So how come the early morning phone?

Lorelai: Can't I just phone my favourite niece without an ulterior motive?

Chloe: I'm your only niece.

Lorelai: And whose fault is that?

Chloe: Dad's and the fact I'm an only child. We are getting way off topic here. What the reason for the phone call Aunt?

Lorelai: Ok fine. You remember that stuff I told you happened the night of the test run and what happened this right?

Chloe: How Rory lost her virginity to her married ex-husband and then you and her had a fight after you caught then. Then you shipped her off to Europe for the summer.

Lorelai: I didn't ship her off! I just needed her to gain some perspective about the situation she has put herself in and the only way to do that is to remove her temporarily from the situation.

Chloe: Okay, so how are you and Rory now. Last I talked to her she was mad and upset at you. She told me her side of the story and I didn't rat you out about you telling me before she did so relax. I haven't heard from her in weeks so that's going on now?

Lorelai: We made up during the summer. She wrote him a letter which I gave to him and Lindsay found the letter and they had a very public breakup. Rory hasn't spoken to him since.

Chloe: Oh wow, it's good you and Lola made up. So what do you need me to do?

Lorelai: It's nothing really.

Chloe; Just tell me. You know me I always want to help out family and friends.

Lorelai: Okay fine. Now that you back at Yale after your year of fun. So jealous by the way about that. I need you keep an eye on Rory. Force her to get out more and gain more collegiate experiences. I don't want her missing out on anything. Also make sure she doesn't go and get back together with Dean.

Chloe: Hey I needed that year; I needed a break from all of the obligations. Okay will keep an eye on her and I will keep her busy enough that she won't any time thinking about Dean. But I doubt she will like any of my friends. Don't misunderstand me Aunt Lore Rory nice to me because we know each other and grew up together. But Rory has a habit of judging people and jumping to the worst possible conclusion before getting to know them.

Lorelai: Can't really help there kid apart from asking Rory to give them a chance. I don't envy you with all the stuff you go through with your parents and both sets of grand-parents.

Chloe: Okay enough of the heavy stuff. How are Gigi and Uncle Chris? It's a bit weird having two cousins now. Is it weird having more than one kid Auntie Lore?

Lorelai: They are great. Gigi looks more and more like Rory did at this age. I'll send you recent pictures. Sweetie, it's not weird at all, it's wonderful. I'm also letting you know that Rory is moving into her dorm today and I thought you might to see her because I heard from Francine that you were moved in yesterday.

Chloe: Yea I did, into Berkeley 206. Where is Rory living?

Lorelai: Branford 101. So how about this weekend, Chris is out of town for business, we start up our infamous Gilmore-Hayden movie nights, just you me, Rory, Gigi and whoever any of us want to invite. There we can discuss what's new in our lives.

Chloe: Sure, that sounds good. Branford okay I think I might pop in and see her in a bit. Plus can I bring two friends to move night this weekend I have some epic news I need to share.

Lorelai: What kind of news? Sure the more the merrier.

Chloe: Oh no I'm telling you and Rory this weekend, it's only fair I tell you at the same time.

Lorelai: Meany

Chloe: No, just fair. Oh crap I have to go see you this weekend Lo.

Lorelai: See you then Hun.

/ Chloe turns off her phones and grabs her keys and walks over to Branford. Searches for Rory's dorm and finds it. Knocks on the door. Paris opens the door.

Paris: Oh it's you

Chloe: Nice to see you to Paris. But I'm here to see Rory is she in.

Paris: No.

Paris then shuts the door in Chloe's face.

/ Chloe decides to call Rory instead.

Marty: I always thought I looked a lot like my uncle jerry, gee mom seemed to really like him.

Rory: I cannot believe this, after all this time your mother tells you now.

Marty: I swear my dad looked relieved. Rory phone rings

Rory: Sorry Marty, I'm going to have to take this, it's probably important.

Marty: It's Okay, go ahead. And Rory answer the call to Chloe.

Rory: Hey Minnie, What's up

Chloe: Hey Lola, nothing really I came by your dorm and you were not there. I thought you were moving in this weekend. Did I get the weekend wrong?

Rory: No, you didn't, I bumped into my friend Marty and we went for coffee. Why don't you come and join we are still at the coffee cart.

Chloe: OH I should have known you can't last long without coffee. Sure I'll be there in 10 because I have to pick something up from my dorm and I'll finally meet your so called friend Marty. Order me a Large Coffee please. Plus I have big news.

Rory: Minnie, what's the news, tell me.

Chloe: It's a surprise and its news that cannot be given over the phone, cuz. You also have to promise not to tell your mother I told you before her. I'm planning on telling everyone this weekend so act surprised when I tell Aunt Lore.

Rory: Okay fine but I need to remind you because forgot that me and Marty, we are just friends! Plus coffee is the elixir of life, didn't my mom teach you anything and I will order the coffee for you cuz. Love you.

Chloe: Your mother did teach me coffee should be worshipped and sure you are. See you soon. Bye babe, love you.

Rory hangs up. Rory walks over and purchases Chloe's coffee.

Rory: Sorry about that, it was my cousin she's a year above me at Yale; she recently took a year off. She's back this year for her junior year.

Marty: No it's okay. I didn't know you have a cousin let alone a cousin that goes to Yale as well. Rory: That's because of her last name and people don't put the connection that Chloe and I were related instantly.

Marty: What her last name? Rory: It's Hayden. Her full name is Chloe Elizabeth Hayden. She's my dad's much older brother's daughter. My dad's niece and cousin. We have always been close since from the day I was born.

Marty: Must be nice having family around though. Rory: Yea, it is. Do you mind if she joins us for coffee. I know I already invited her and I know that we were still talking about our summers, but Chloe's cool.

Marty: Yea, that's fine, but why do you call her Minnie?

Rory: It's kind of because she's so short.

Rory and Marty resume the conversation before the phone call.

Rory: I'm sure your Dad didn't look relieved.

Marty: So what did you do over your summer?

Rory: We so should have started with me.

Colin, Finn and Logan are walking past Rory and Marty. Colin bumps into Marty.

Marty: OH Sorry.

Colin: Seriously, You couldn't see me there.

Finn: Not everyone stares at you Colin.

Logan: Hey, I know you don't I. Wait, Wait, wait don't tell me, I'm seeing a uniform of some sort.

Finn: Maytag Repairman.

Marty: I've bartended for you, for your parties.

Logan: That's right. You're a talented man. He makes a kick-ass margarita.

Marty: Uh, Thanks. Logan: It's good to see you again, what's your name?

Marty: Marty, Uh...This is Rory Finn: Hi Logan: Assuming your services are still available this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all.

Marty: No.

Just then Chloe walks over, distractedly looking for her purse. She finds it and rushes to greet Rory.

Chloe: Sorry Lola, I'm late I just lost track unpacking at Berkeley.

Rory: It's okay Minnie, We haven't been waiting long, here's your coffee and this is Marty. Rory gestures to Marty.

Chloe: Hi, I'm Chloe, Rory only calls me Minnie.

Marty: Nice to meet you.

Chloe finally notices that they have company and looks up to see the smiling faces of Logan, Finn and Colin.

Chloe: Clyde! Chloe jumps into Logan's arms and he start's spinning her around making her squeal. He then puts her down and pulls her in for a kiss.

Colin and Finn suddenly start singing My Bonnie. They belt it out much to the amusement of Chloe and Logan. Rory and Marty looked confused.

Logan: Hey, Bonnie, miss me.

Chloe: So course I did, But I'm not going to say as much as you want me to in order for me not to inflate that gigantic ego any bigger than it is.

Logan: I love the way you sweet talk me. I also love you very much.

Chloe: That's nice to know. "The I love you part I mean".

Logan: That's all you're going to say! Logan looks mock-offended

Chloe: Was I supposed to say anything else. Chloe looks innocently at Logan.

Logan: That's it! I'm going to make you pay for that. Logan starts tickling Chloe and Chloe starts squirming.

Logan: Say it! Say you love me.

Chloe: No. Logan stop. I can't breathe.

Logan: I will when you admit you love me.

Logan keeps tickling her. Chloe tries to escape but cannot.

Chloe: Fine, fine you win, I really love you so much. Is it sufficient?

But before Logan can answer a throat clearing coming from Colin and Finn's way. Finn and Colin look mock offended towards Chloe

Finn: Little one, I'm feeling a bit neglected here.

Colin: Yea, Princess don't you love us as much as you love Logan.

Chloe: I love you both differently to how I love Logan but I did miss you loads.

Then Chloe opens up her arms. Logan whispers in her ears it is.

Suddenly Chloe found herself out of Logan's embrace and being fiercely hugged by both Colin and Finn. This was broken by a cough from Rory.

Rory: Umm...Minnie, How do you know these guys and why does each of them have nicknames for you.

Chloe: Umm...Lola the nicknames are kind of a long story. But how I know them is that I met them in freshman year and could never get rid of them after that. Rory, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé Logan Huntzberger that was the news I was going to tell you. These two are our friends Colin and Finn. Remember Lola you promised not to tell.

Chloe: Logan, Colin and Finn, meet Rory, my cousin from my dad's side. Her full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. Everyone calls her Rory.

Rory: You're Fiancé! How did this happen? When did this happen? The last I checked you were single. I haven't forgotten my prose I always keep them. A Gilmore always keeps to their word.

Chloe: Yes, well that's a long story which ends up with Logan proposing and I said yes. Sensing Rory's disapproval Chloe asks what's wrong Rory. I thought you would be happy that I'm happy. I'll give you the whole story when I tell aunt Lo, you, Steph and Honor.

Rory: Whose Honor and Steph?

Chloe: Honor is Logan's sister and Steph and they are both my best friends.

Rory looks dumbfounded and glares when she sees a smirk on Logan's face.

Looking between the guys and Rory and Marty.

Chloe: Did I miss something? What were you guys all talking about before I got here?

Logan: Nothing, Bon. Chloe narrows her eyes.

Chloe: What did you say to my cousin, the nicest person ever to glares from?

Finn: Little one, before you get mad, we were just teasing.

Chloe: Teasing how and in what way? Clyde, you know Rory will tell me later you know that right.

Logan: We just talked to Marty and how he bartends for me.

Chloe: Really? Is that all you said? I look sceptically at all of the boys.

Colin: Yes dear.

Logan: Would I lie to you.

Chloe: Yes many times.

Logan: That hurt right here (gestures to his heart) bonnie!

Chloe: Rolls eyes you'll live.

Logan: But most of the reasons I lie to you is too that I want to surprise you.

Chloe: Oh okay, if that all it was then you all just got off on the wrong foot. Have about a clean slate Lola.

Rory: Okay fine, but only for you Minnie.

Marty: Ok. Colin, Finn and Logan agreed.

Chloe: I know your confused Lola, but why don't you have dinner with me the boys and my roommate Steph. I'll explain everything.

Rory: I don't know Min.

Chloe: I'll tell you everything you want to know and plus I'm providing a free dinner and it will give the most important people in life time to get know one another. It's about time you all met each other.

Rory: Okay fine if it means that much to you, how about tonight at 8 at the Lucky dragon, have you heard of it. Chloe flings her arms around Rory and gives her a big hug.

Chloe: We will see you then. We will just leave you and Marty alone now. Boys let's go and see if Steph has got here yet?

Logan: Okay Bon. Logan suddenly picks up Chloe and she squeals and throws her over his shoulder.

Logan looks to Colin and Finn.

Logan: Coming, guys.

Finn: Yea Colin: Yes

Chloe: Logan, I can walk fine put me down!

Logan: No can do Bon. Logan sprints of with Bonnie laughing the entire way with Colin and Finn in tow.

Leaving behind a shocked Rory and Confused Marty.

/ Logan, Colin, Finn and Chloe arrive at Chloe and Stephanie's Dorm.

Chloe: Okay Logan, you can put me down now.

Logan: No can do coco.

Chloe: LOGAN! Put me down now or no sex for a week.

Both Colin and Finn start laughing at the look on Logan's face.

Logan: Okay fine. Logan put's Chloe down and they all walk into the dorms living room and sit down.

Colin: So

Chloe: So what?

Finn: Your cousin seems nice.

Chloe: She is nice to people who are nice to her friends. So you guys probably said something and talk in a way to Marty that Rory didn't like and did what she normally does and judges people. So it's your fault you kind of proved her right about rich people beings snobs.

Logan: We are not snobs, maybe Colin is, but just because we are rich doesn't give the right to judge us.

Chloe: I know and I will talk to her about it because we will be seeing more of her because I found out from Uncle Richard that Rory wasn't inducted last year for the LDB. That idiot Robert forget to check for any legacies, bloody hell I even told him of Rory before we left because the LDB is her birth-right. So we are inducting her this time around and to make up for our oversight we give her an exclusive, an article about the LDB that is the terms Great aunt Lorelai set.

Colin: WHAT! Are you insane? She will expose us. It's one thing to correct an oversight but we need to retain our anonymity.

Logan: Relax Colin. I will pitch the idea and plant the idea of a secret society and be her inside contact and go over the conditions to observing the event. Chloe will give her all the details about being inducted when she's at the event. We will ask there be no names printed and proof-read the article before it is sent to Doyle.

Colin: Ok fine, this better work Hayden, Huntzberger.

Finn: It will Colin. Now let's toast to a new year at Yale.

Steph then walks out of her room and sees her friends. Chloe sees Steph and flings herself at Steph and they both start squealing. Chloe shows Steph the ring on her finger and Steph starts squealing again. She then tackles Logan in a hug.

Steph: Oh my god. Chloe and Logan are getting married.

Finn: I know when I found out I almost fainted.

Colin: Who would have thought Huntz would willing want to get married and be the first of us to do so.

Chloe: I still can't believe it either. Me Chloe points to herself is getting married.

Logan: Believe it because soon you'll be Mrs Chloe Huntzberger.

Chloe gushes over the name. Steph sits down and asks what they were talking about.

Chloe: We were talking about my cousin Rory's induction to the LDB. She should have inducted last year but Robert being the idiot he is forgot about her.

Steph: Yeah, I knew that before. So does the innocent cousin know about you and Logan and all the fun you have been having for the last three years.

Chloe: Yea, she knows that I and Logan are engaged but she doesn't know anything of my life at Yale before she got here. I'm haven't told her because Rory can be a little naïve sometimes.

Finn: So little one, Cousin Rory doesn't know of all the naughty things you have done.

Chloe: So what, like your one to talk Mr I have naked phases, cannot get up before noon or sinking a yacht in Fiji.

Colin: I still can't believe he sunk the yacht. We were being so careful with the keys.

Logan: Well, Colin you're the one that left the keys lying around.

Steph: Before we get stuck in this argument again. Chloe when am I meeting this cousin of yours. It's not fair the boys have met her before me your best friend.

Logan: I'm her fiancé.

Steph: But I'm her best friend. I'm more important.

Before an inevitable argument would commence Chloe said.

Chloe: Guys stop you both just as important to me. Actually Steph, you're meeting her tonight for dinner at the Lucky Dragon with the boys. Hopefully you'll make a better first impression on her then these three.

Steph: Oh god, what did they do?

Chloe: From what I got from these three, they talked down to one of Rory's friends. Rory of course took offence to that

Steph: Well in sure you can win her over by showing her your real-selves' right boys.

Logan: Right

Finn: Sure love.

Colin: Ok. We are going to my dorm for a bit, so we will leave you guys here.

Chloe: Okay but come back for lunch at 1.

Logan, Colin and Finn agree and leave.

Chloe: I need a favour Steph.

Steph: Sure, what do you need?

Chloe: I need you to come with me to Stars Hollow this weekend for a movie night with my aunt Lorelai, my cousin Gigi, Rory, me and Honor. Me and Logan planning on telling the family this weekend and I will be grateful for the support when telling Aunt Lore I think it would be best if Logan wasn't there when I tell her.

Steph: I thought your Aunt was cool?

Chloe: She is but she will disapprove of me getting married so young and the world the groom comes from. Basically she will think I'm becoming my mother.

Steph: Just show her that you and Logan really do love each other and want to share a life together. Also show her that just because you're getting married doesn't mean you aren't going to be a lawyer and take over the family firm. Or that you are going to be society wife because will not nor will that ever be you.

Chloe: Steph thank you. I need to ask you something as well.

Steph: What is it Chloe

Chloe: Will you be a Bridesmaid in my wedding please.

Steph: Oh my god Chloe. Yes of course I will.

Chloe: I think we should start getting ready for lunch it's almost 12.30pm. The boys will be here in 30 minutes.

Steph: You're right let's get moving.

Both of them rushed around getting ready and making sure they looked good for the outside world to see. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Chloe went to open it and there standing there all regal and poised was Honor Huntzberger.

Chloe: Honor honey hi. Chloe said puling Honor into a bear hug.

Honor Pulled back.

Honor: Hi Sissy

Chloe: Did Logan tell you already?

Honor: Tell me what? Do you two have something to announce?

Chloe: We do have news to tell you, but you'll have to wait until both Logan and I are together to find out the news properly, it wouldn't feel right telling you on my own.

Honor: Ok, fine so how do I have to wait to find out the news?

Chloe: Logan will be here in 5. We will tell you then. But first I need a favour.

Honor: What do you need?

Chloe: I need you to come to Stars Hollow and come to the annual Gilmore-Hayden movie night weekend starting from Saturday until Monday morning. You'll get to meet my Aunt Lore and cousins Gigi and Rory and Steph and I will be there as well. So what do you think?

Honor: If it means that much to you I'll come to the movie night. Are car-pooling there?

Steph: We will have so much fun!

Chloe: Yes because I am the only one out of us three that knows the way to stars hollow apart from Rory. I'm already driving Steph one more won't make a difference.

Knock on the door

Chloe answers the door to Logan, Colin and Finn.

Chloe: Hey and kisses Logan full on the mouth. Logan deepens kiss and don't stop until a throat is loudly cleared.

Chloe: Oh I forgot Honor's here Logan I think we should tell her now.

Honor: Are you going to tell me your news now.

Logan: Hi to you to, Really, Okay let's tell her.

Logan, Chloe: Were engaged they tell Honor. Honor in turn squeal and hugs both of them tightly.

Honor: I'm so happy for you little brother and you Chloe welcome to the family sister in law.

Finn: To celebrate lets go out to Lunch at Mystique. It has amazing Thai food.

/ They are sitting eating their food. When the wedding topic comes up.

Honor: Have you told Mom and Dad your engaged. They will be pleased with the match. You are marrying a Hayden. So will Grandpa.

Logan: We are telling them at Brunch on Sunday.

Steph: How about you Chlo, how are telling your parents and family.

Chloe: We are telling both sets of my Grandparents at Lunch on Saturday and I'm telling Aunt Lore and Uncle Chris Sunday night. Mom and Dad will find out on Friday at breakfast when I have go to the weekly breakfast.

Colin: So Logan, how are given any thought to who the best man is going to be.

Logan: I hadn't really thought about it yet.

Colin: I'm volunteering for the role if that's possible.

Finn: NO! I'm Logan's best man.

Logan: How about we flip for it tails Colin, Finn heads.

Logan flips the coin and it lands on heads.

Logan: Finn you're my best man. Colin you're a groomsmen.

Chloe: Honor will you be a Bridesmaid?

Honor: Of course I will Sissy. Who's your maid of honour?

Chloe: I want to ask Rory.

Colin: Really from what we have seen of reporter girl, she really doesn't like Logan or any of us.

Chloe: She's like my sister guys. We grew up together and I'm sure once she gets to know the real people behind the society masks then they will love you as much as I love you all.

/ They all finish up eating. Steph and Honor go shopping. Finn decides he wants to find the redhead from the night before but cannot remember where she lived or name. He persuaded his friends to help him. Soon they went back to Yale to search through all of the residential buildings.

Chloe: Why did I get dragged into finding Finn forgotten bimbo from the night before?

Finn: Because you love me Love.

Chloe: It's debatable right now.

Finn: You wound me.

Chloe: You'll live

Colin makes Finn focus on the each building.

Colin: okay Finn last building please say it looks familiar.

Finn: Uhh

Logan: Apparently it doesn't look familiar

Finn: No hold on; hold on, yes there, this is where she lives.

Rory: excuse me can I help you

Logan: No thanks.

Chloe: Logan don't be rude. Rory how are you what you up to.

Rory: Nothing just putting up these flyers.

Chloe walk off to see what Colin and Finn are doing. Rory follows

Chloe: Finn I don't think your red head lives here.

Rory: Hey

Logan: Don't put your number, don't put your number.

Finn: I'm not putting my number; I'm putting your number.

Rory: That's my room.

Chloe: That's how I know.

Logan: Okay put my number.

Chloe: Logan please stop teasing my cousin.

Logan: Relax, I'm only joking Bon.

Finn: Are you sure this is your room.

Chloe stifles her giggles.

Rory: I'm sure

Finn: I could have sworn it was her room.

Rory: What's her name? Maybe I know her

Chloe: Good luck getting that out of him. He can barely remember what day it is.

Finn: Hey!

Chloe raises her eyebrow.

Finn: It was short.

Rory: I can understand your disappointment losing out on a potential soul mate like that but that is my room.

Logan: Sorry about the mix up with my friend, he means no harm; he needs to learn that Guinness and blondes don't mix.

Finn: Redheads!

Colin and Finn go up the stairs.

Logan: We sincerely apologise and leave you to put up this poster of this really old guy.

Rory: Professor Asher Fleming.

Logan: what! They were out of Orlando Bloom.

Chloe groans knowing what's about to happen.

Rory: Professor Fleming died last week. We are throwing him a wake.

Logan: So were you and Fleming. Logan gestures wildly. Chloe laughs.

Rory: NO!

Logan: Sorry! Just your putting up a poster of the man you can see why I get the impression he's a little bit more than a teacher.

Chloe: You know most people will jump to that conclusion if you're seen putting up posters of him.

Rory gives Chloe a meaningful look.

Rory: Well he was more than a teacher he was a great writer and an inspiration in many other things you couldn't possibly understand.

Chloe: Rory.

Logan: You don't like me, you don't know me but you don't like me.

Rory: I know you.

Chloe: Rory

Logan: You do.

Chloe: Logan

Rory: We met yesterday.

Logan looks confused. Chloe Scowls at Logan

Chloe: I can't believe you forgot meeting my cousin yesterday. Do you still remember who I am?

Logan: It slipped my mind Chloe and I will always remember you. You're my Bonnie.

Rory interrupts with.

Rory: With Marty? My friend Marty? He bartended for you.

Logan: Yes Marty, I'm sorry off course I met you yesterday with Marty, it must have slipped my mind nice to see you again

Rory: Rory! And you're forgetting the small fact of you being engaged to my cousin and I'm hoping for my cousin feelings that you actually remember her name.

Logan turns around and sees Chloe leaning against the pillar watching the scene between the two like it was the best play she ever saw.

Logan: Didn't I just prove that and nice to see you again Rory you're looking well. Angry works for you.

Rory: I'm not angry, just irritated.

Logan: By me?

Rory: Yes

Logan: Because I forgot who you are

Rory: Because you speak to people as if they are below you

Logan: People?

Rory: Marty!

Logan: Uhh your friend Marty?

Chloe: It's debatable. I think he likes Rory in a more than friend's way.

Rory gives Chloe a glare and Chloe puts her hands up as if to surrender.

Rory: Yes my Friend Marty as she says the friend she looks at Chloe to emphasize her point. You talked to him like he was dirt and that why I'm looking at you like this.

Logan: I'm sorry what did I say was so bad. I said hello and I said he made a kick-ass margarita.

Rory: It's not what you said it how you said it

Logan: and how did I say it?

Rory: Like Judi Dench

Logan: Ouch

Chloe: Whoa Lola that's bit harsh.

Rory: Just because someone doesn't have money or a fancy family doesn't mean they are inferior to you

Logan: I agree.

Rory: Just because somebody is a bartender at a party for you and your friends it doesn't mean you can talk to them like a servant.

Logan: Well...

Chloe: Oh crap

Rory: What!

Logan: I hired him, I paid him, and he served that's what a servant does.

Rory: Are you serious?

Logan: For the sake of argument

Rory: He was doing a job!

Logan: A job he took willingly.

Rory: Some people have to work.

Logan; I bet if you ask him he will tell you that he made excellent tips that night because my friends tend to enjoy a refill

Rory: Not the point

Logan: To a bartender tips are very much the point

Rory: Just because you pay someone doesn't mean you can speak to them as if they are beneath you.

Logan: Actually the fact that this is free country mean that I can speak to anyone in manner in which I chose however the rules of civilised society may frown upon certain obvious show of snobbery. So if that's your argument.

Rory: I don't have an argument.

Logan: I can give you a moment to formulate one if you want to continue

Rory: I'm busy

Logan: You concede.

Rory: I don't like it when people hurt my friends.

Logan: And you react when goaded

Rory: I'm not goaded. I'm so far from goaded get out your compass and I'll show you how far from goaded I am

Logan: I think we got a serious debater in our midst

Finn comes rushing down the stairs

Finn: Logan, Little one, I've found her. Finn rushes back up the stairs

Logan: Tell Marty I said hi and I promise to remember and insult you next time. Now tell me that wasn't fun.

Rory looks at him blankly. Logan walks up the stairs. He says

Logan: Master and commander

Rory: The movie

Logan: That's what I want you to call me from now on. Logan continues up the stairs.

Rory turns to Chloe with an irritated look.

Chloe: He's just teasing.

Rory: That wasn't teasing that was him being annoying.

Chloe: He wouldn't have goaded you so far if you hadn't flown off the handle at every word. Lola you were quite defensive.

Rory: I was not.

Chloe: He only riled you up because your reactions were so funny to see.

Rory: I was defending a friend.

Chloe: Okay. Honestly were they really like Judi Dench? Logan does have a point about hiring someone and how you can treat them during working hours.

Rory: Maybe I was exaggerating a bit. How could you say that?

Chloe: One for example how your grandma treats her maids is a case in point. Are we still on for dinner tonight?

Rory: I don't know if I can handle a night of Huntzberger.

Chloe: Please, please for me. He is a good guy they all are. Plus I want you to meet my friend Steph. You and Aunt Lo will love her. She loves shopping as much Auntie Lo does. Okay. It's about 3 now. Do you want me to come over at 6 and get ready together? I'll bring Steph if you want.

Rory: No its okay comes pick me up here at 8 and we will go to the place together.

Chloe: Logan's driving me there and I'm not sure if want a ride from him.

Rory: I think I can handle a car journey.

Logan shouts for Bonnie to meet them in room 204 Branford.

Chloe: That settled bye Hun and Chloe walks up the stairs to her fiancé.

Rory: Bye Min

I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL UPDATE AS I HAVE A LOT OF COMMITMENTS, NEED A BETA


	2. The Dinner

Chapter 2 – The Dinner

After dragging Logan away from the redhead's dorm who name was Rosemary not short at all. Logan and Rory went back in to Chloe's dorm Chloe is busy getting ready for the dinner with Rory, whilst Logan is dressed and ready watching Chloe rush around trying to get dressed.

Logan: Bon, relax we still have 30 minutes before we have to go meet Rory.

Chloe: I know that, but I'm not even close to being ready. Chloe takes on a thoughtful look.

When he sees the look on her face Logan calls Chloe's name three times with no response, so he goes over and taps her on her shoulder. Chloe jumps up two feet in the air, but fortunately Logan catches her.

Logan: What's wrong?

Chloe: Why would there be anything wrong?

Logan: You spaced out for the last five minutes. I don't think that constitutes for being fine.

Chloe: I'm fine Chloe says looking down.

Logan grabs her face in in the palms of his and looks directly into Chloe's eyes.

Logan: I know you and you're definitely not fine, now tell me. His intense made her defences fail in defeat.

Chloe asks in a uncharacteristically small voice

Chloe: Do you like Rory?

Logan: She's fun to rile up. She's okay.

Chloe: Do you like her like her?

Logan: What! Where is this coming from? I barely know her and I am in love with my fiancée who is you by the way.

Chloe: It's just that, the argument with her this afternoon was how we were before we started dating at all. It reminded me of those debates we had and how passionate we were about them. Mostly it reminds me of the banter that we had.

Logan: But with you, you don't react when goaded, you make it harder for me to win a debate. You must have seen the reactions I was puling from her, they were funny. Plus we still have the banter, but now instead of you throwing a pillow at me I get a kiss in return. Let me make this clearly you silly beautiful girl I am only interested in being with you forever might I add.


End file.
